


Reunion

by PlanetClare



Category: Avengers (Comics), Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Comics), Gambit (Comic), Marvel (Comics), Winter Soldier (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), winterwidow - Fandom
Genre: Bionic Arm, Brooklyn Boys, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has Cats, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Returns, Comedy, Conflict, Cybernetics, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Fulfilling Wishes, Man Out of Time, Natasha Romanov Has Issues, Regrets, Reunions, Supportive Gambit, Supportive Remy, Sébastien the Cat - Freeform, Trust Issues, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5690380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlanetClare/pseuds/PlanetClare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky Barnes, the Winter Soldier, returns to Jean Grey’s School for Higher Learning for one special night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

At 6:00 Wednesday morning, Bucky Barnes finished the last of his 300 push-ups. The muscle-bound assassin wore black sweat pants and a sweat-soaked grey t-shirt as he exercised in the fitness room of his best friend Steve Rogers’ apartment.

Suddenly, he heard his cell phone buzz which indicated that he just received a text message.

‘It can’t be from Nat. She never wakes up this early, unless...’ he thought wondering if the Black Widow was texting to let him know she’d been called away on Avengers business. Staring at the empty spot on the wall where Steve always hung his Captain America shield, he figured that it probably wasn’t him either as he was on a mission for Nick Fury.

Finally rising and picking up his phone, Bucky smiled when he saw the codename of the sender.

            **Phantom:** Bucky how r u?

            **SoldierBoy:** I’m good, Ruby. U?

            **Phantom:** Good! I have a ? 4 u.

            **SoldierBoy:** Shoot.

            **Phantom:** Will u b my d8 to the formal?

            **SoldierBoy:** Formal?

             **Phantom:** It’s like a prom.

            **SoldierBoy:** Never been to one. When?

            **Phantom:** Saturday night.

            **SoldierBoy:** What about Storm?

            **Phantom:** It’s okay. She likes you now.

            **SoldierBoy:** Will c u Saturday then!

            **Phantom:**  :-)

Smiling to himself, the assassin began to wipe down Steve’s equipment. When he was finished, he stripped naked, showered, and toweled dry. Gathering his wet towel and sweaty workout clothes, he placed them in a laundry bag. He put on a pair of jeans, a dark blue t-shirt, and black motorcycle boots. Before picking up his duffle, the laundry bag, and his cell phone, the Winter Soldier put on his black leather jacket, let himself out of Steve’s apartment, and locked the door behind him.

As he quietly passed Mrs. Flannigan’s apartment, he wondered why she always called him ‘Bucky’ but never made the connection to his true identity. Certainly, the elderly woman was old enough to remember when he and Steve fought together in World War II and if that were the case, she should also remember that he died during the last months of the conflict and his body was never recovered. He decided that perhaps she could not believe that the man who looked to be in his mid-twenties was actually at least 90 years old and the same Bucky from her youth.

*  *  *  *  *  * 

Upon returning to Natasha’s apartment on the East River, Bucky silently entered and left his belongings next to the door. As he removed his jacket and hung it on a hook, he turned to his left and saw his cat Sébastien leap from his perch on the cat tree and streak toward him.

Trying not to awaken Natasha, he picked up the black cat and whispered, “You’re getting to be a big boy.”

Cradling his beloved feline in his arms, the most lethal man on the planet kissed him on his head and scratched his tummy lovingly.

Bucky walked to the kitchen and placing Sébastien on the black and white checkered floor, he quietly placed food into the cat’s bowl and watched him begin to eat.

He then opened the freezer and retrieved an aromatic bag of ground roast coffee. Using the measuring spoon inside, he emptied six level spoons into the coffeemaker and poured seven cups of water in as well. Setting the timer to begin brewing at 8:20, he proceeded to get his breakfast.

Bucky opened a cabinet door and reaching in removed a cereal bowl. Pouring corn flakes into the bowl, he then added milk and took a spoon from a white utensils canister on the grey tiled counter.

In the living room, he sat on the sofa and placed his bowl on the coffee table. After removing his biker boots, he rested his feet on the glass tabletop and crossed his legs at the ankles. Picking up the remote control, he tuned the TV to a news program, muted the volume, and selected the captions option so he would not disturb Natasha. He excelled at reading lips but today felt like reading the captions while he ate his corn flakes.

*  *  *  *  *  *

At 8:30, Bucky picked up his cell phone and sent a text message.

            **SoldierBoy:** What’s this I hear about a formal?

            **SaintsFan:** Morning, Sergeant. Who mentioned the formal?

            **SoldierBoy:** Ruby. She asked me to be her date.

 **SaintsFan:** Is that so? Well, it’s Saturday at 7, but not that ‘formal.’

             **SoldierBoy:** Huh?

            **SaintsFan:** The kids just wear their best duds.

            **SoldierBoy:** Oh.

            **SaintsFan:** What does Red think?

            **SoldierBoy:** Haven’t told Nat yet. Not sure how.

            **SaintsFan:** I see. You’ve got 3 days to come up with a plan.

            **SoldierBoy:** More like 2. What about Storm?

            **SaintsFan:** I’ll deal with Stormy. You deal with Red. See you in 3 days?

            **SoldierBoy:** Definitely!

As Bucky placed his cell phone on the coffee table, he heard Natasha approaching from behind.

Yawning, she said, “Morning,” and reached into an overhead cabinet for a coffee mug.

Her green silk robe was tied at the waist and her just-brushed red locks cascaded over her shoulders.

“Thanks for making the coffee,” she said.

“Welcome,” he replied with a full mouth as he munched on the last of his cereal. His eyes were still glued to the TV as he watched with interest a story about a foreign conflict.

“Feet off the table, babe,” Natasha called from the kitchen.

Mechanically and without looking at her, he obliged by removing his feet.

Finishing his breakfast, Bucky placed his bowl on the coffee table as he continued to be engrossed by the newscast.

Having finished his breakfast as well, Sébastien slowly brushed against Natasha’s left leg.

“Well, good morning to you, too, sir,” she said smiling down at the cat.

Suddenly, as if shot from a cannon, the feline bolted from the kitchen and sprang into Bucky’s lap.

“What’s gotten into you, boy?” the assassin laughed as he began to scratch the cat’s head.

“Any plans for today?” the spy asked as she placed two slices of bread into the toaster.

“I need to change the oil in my motorcycle but other than that – no. There’s something I want to talk to you about, though,” he confessed.

She took his sheepish demeanor as a bad sign.

“If you want another cat, you can forget it. Sébastien’s grown on me, but one’s enough,” she snapped.

“No, not that,” he said as he stopped to wonder what would be so wrong with getting a companion cat for Sébastien.

Sitting down next to him on the sofa, the Black Widow said, “Go ahead. Spill.”

“A student at Jean Grey’s School asked me to escort her to the formal dance on Saturday...”

“...And?” she asked expectantly.

“...And I said ‘yes,’” the assassin confessed and then braced for an explosive response.

Natasha stared at him for a long while and then finally asked, “Is she a teenager?”

“I don’t know how old she is. I think she’s in her early twenties, so she’s a few years younger than me.”

“What does Storm think about it?” she asked.

“I don’t think she knows yet, but I left there on good terms. Maybe she won’t be concerned about it.”

“If she’s not, I am. You know how young girls are, James. They’re highly impressionable. Don’t you think that escorting her to a dance will fill her head with all kinds of ‘puppy love’ ideas?”

“I didn’t think of it that way, but I’m sure it’s not like that,” he assured her.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea, James,” she concluded.

“I owe it to her. When I was last at the school, I had a nightmare that escalated into one of my ‘episodes.’ She talked me through it before it got bad and I hurt anyone.”

“What are her powers?” the spy asked.

“She’s a telepath and a healer,” Bucky replied.

Natasha paused to give it some thought.

“Look, if you don’t trust us, why don’t you go with me?” he asked before he realized what he was saying.

“All right. I will,” she agreed.

Smiling, Bucky grasped her left hand with his right.

“It’s settled, then,” he said affirmatively.

*  *  *  *  *  *

On Saturday at 4:00, a drone approached a cobalt blue 1968 Ford Mustang Shelby GT500KR convertible with a roll bar as it reached the two-mile point of Jean Grey’s School for Higher Learning.

Teasingly, Natasha stuck her tongue out at it as she sat behind the steering wheel. She knew that the drone was sending facial recognition images back to Deathlok at the school, so it was not the annoyance that it was the last time she made a visit.

In the passenger seat, Bucky sat motionless staring straight ahead behind a pair of Wayfarer RayBan sunglasses as he anxiously awaited their arrival.

Both Natasha and Bucky had their hair tied back against the wind – hers in a ponytail and his in a bun.

Sébastien lay quietly in his pet carrier on the floor of the back seat. He had grown somewhat since his previous trip to the school. Feeling a bit cramped, he looked forward to reaching their destination as well.

Bucky had placed the carrier behind the driver’s seat for good reason. He wanted to keep an eye on his beloved feline as they drove. Occasionally turning and glancing down, he was able to make sure that Sébastien was not becoming too nervous.

Unlike her last visit, Natasha did not have to wait at the front gate for admittance. As soon as her Shelby was within four car lengths of the school’s entrance, the gates slowly opened to allow her admittance and to steer it into the massive garage.

As soon as she turned off the engine, Bucky stepped out of the passenger’s seat, walked around the back of the car, and opened the driver’s side door for her.

“Thank you, James,” she said as she exited the car wearing brown knee boots, brown leggings, a black t-shirt, and a brown leather jacket.

“My pleasure,” he replied looking handsome in buckled knee-high black biker boots, jeans, a dark blue sweatshirt, and a black motorcycle jacket.

As Natasha opened the trunk so they could remove their bags, Bucky reached into the back seat and lifted out Sébastien’s carrier.

The nervous cat began to shift back and forth and meow his displeasure at being caged.

“Okay, buddy! I’ll let you out,” Bucky said as he placed the carrier on the floor of the garage and opened its door.

Darting from it, the feline ran two yards ahead of the assassin but immediately returned and rubbed lovingly against his right ankle. As if thanking him, the cat looked up and meowed once more.

In the distance, the three visitors could hear the sound of students rushing toward them.

“It’s Bucky! Bucky’s here!” the students yelled as they raced to the garage. Running up to Natasha’s parked car, a dozen students converged upon Bucky to embrace him.

“Hi, Bucky!” one teen yelled.

“How are you?” asked another.

“I’m doing great! It’s nice to see you all again,” Bucky replied as he hugged each student in turn.

“My! Aren’t _you_ the popular one?” remarked Natasha as she bent down and scooped Sébastien into her arms so he would not be accidentally trampled by the excited students. She smiled at seeing her lover’s warm reception.

“You remember Natasha, don’t you?” he asked as he turned to look at her.

The students all stared at her quietly for a moment. Then, one teen spoke.

“You’re the Black Widow, aren’t you?” he asked.

“Yes. Yes, I am,” she replied as she scratched Sébastien’s head.

“She’s one of the Avengers. She’s cool!” one child chirped.

Smiling, Natasha looked at Bucky who winked at her.

“All right! All right! Give ‘em some room,” Gambit scolded as he entered the garage.

“Remy! Nice to see you,” Bucky yelled as the tall, thin Cajun approached him.

“It’s great to see you, too! Boys, help dem with their bags,” he told some of the older students.

Complying, three teens stepped forward, lifted their suitcases out of the trunk, and started carrying them down the corridor.

After hugging Bucky, Gambit turned to Natasha and greeted her.

“Red, it’s always a pleasure,” he said as he kissed her right hand.

“Hello, Remy. My James usually gets into trouble when he’s with you. That’s not going to be the case tonight, is it?” the Widow asked.

Leaning close to her, the roguish thief replied, “Dat depends on your definition of ‘trouble,’ chèrie.”

Smiling and shaking her head, she said, “Lead the way, Remy.”

“Follow me,” he cooed devilishly and then walked toward the corridor.

As the couple and the rest of the students trailed Gambit, he turned to Natasha.

“Sébastien, you’ve really grown, boy!” he said to the dusky feline cradled in the spy’s arms.

“Yeah! I’m gonna have to get a bigger pet carrier for him. Our baby’s growing up, huh Nat?” Bucky chirped gleefully.

Natasha glared at him annoyed that he continued to refer to her as the cat’s mother. She was still unwilling to acknowledge that she was becoming fond of the cat, and Bucky’s persistence made it all the more difficult for her to admit it.

“The students and staff were happy to hear you were coming back,” Gambit informed his friend.

“It’s nice to know that I’m welcome someplace – especially here. That means a lot to me,” the assassin admitted earnestly.

When they reached the main hallway, the threesome heard a boy’s voice calling to the guest of honor.

“Bucky! Bucky! It’s me – Jared!”

Turning, the assassin saw the boy running toward him. The voice and face were familiar but there was something different about him.

“Jared? Is that _you?”_ the startled soldier asked.

“Yeah, it’s ME!” he exclaimed throwing his arms around Bucky.

“What happened to you, Jared? You’re...TALLER!”

“He had a sudden growth spurt after you left,” his mother Janice said as she descended from the main staircase.

Gazing up at her, Bucky smiled broadly.

“Hello, Janice. It’s great to see you again,” he said.

“The feeling is mutual,” she admitted.

As Janice stood on the last step, she and Bucky stared at each other for a long moment – just long enough to make Natasha uncomfortable.

Looking from one to the other, she cleared her throat to remind them that she was standing there.

“Oh! Janice, you remember Natasha, don’t you?” Bucky asked nervously.

Gazing at the spy with her large, green cat eyes, Janice approached the redhead.

“I don’t think we were properly introduced the last time you visited the school. I’m Janice – the chef and art teacher,” she said extending her hand in greeting.

“Yes, I remember my James mentioning you,” the spy replied as she shook the teacher’s hand.

“I see you’ve brought Sébastien. The children just love him. We’re all glad to see him again. It seems that Jared wasn’t the only one to have a growth spurt,” Janice remarked.

“Yeah, he’s getting to be a big boy,” Bucky beamed proudly.

“Greetings, Sergeant Barnes,” said headmaster Orora Munroe from behind the group.

“Storm!” Bucky called as he approached her.

The regal headmaster extended her hand in greeting and smiled graciously at the soldier.

Bucky clasped her right hand in his but instead of shaking it, he laid his cloaked left hand over it.

“Thank you so much for once again opening your doors to me,” said the grateful assassin.

“You are always welcome here, Sergeant. Welcome back, Black Widow,” Storm said to her guests.

Looking at Gambit, the headmaster made a suggestion.

“There will be ample time later to reacquaint ourselves with our guests. Gambit, please show them to their rooms.”

“Wait – _rooms?”_   Natasha asked curiously.

“Yes, Miss Romanoff. Here at the school, the young men’s rooms are in one wing and the young ladies’ rooms are in another. I ask that while you are with us, you abide by this arrangement.

Natasha stared at the stoic headmaster in disbelief. Finally, Bucky approached the spy and whispered in her ear.

“Come on, Nat. It’s only for one night.”

She was clearly disappointed with the arrangement.

“I’ll show you to your room, Miss Romanoff,” Janice offered and then turned to lead the way.

Without saying a word, Natasha followed her up the large staircase.

As they reached the landing, Bucky and Natasha saw a lovely girl with long brown hair standing before them. Wearing a dark blue dress with a white belt, she stood with her hands clasped in front of her.

The sight of the girl stopped the assassin in his tracks.

“Ruby,” he whispered.

“What?” Natasha asked still upset that she and Bucky had separate rooms.

Placing the spy’s suitcase on one of the steps, he walked the rest of the way up the stairs alone to greet the student and gave her a tender hug.

‘Bucky, I’m so glad you’re here,’ she told him telepathically.

‘So am I,’ he thought.

Turning to Natasha, he said, “Nat, this is Ruby. She’s the reason we’re here.”

“Hello,” the spy said looking up at the telepath.

“Nice to see you again, Miss Romanoff,” Ruby said warmly.

‘She seems harmless enough, I suppose,’ Natasha thought.

‘You really have nothing to worry about,’ the student replied silently.

Shocked, the Widow stared at Ruby in amazement.

‘You can read my thoughts?’ she asked.

‘Yes, but only when I choose to. Don’t fret. I’m not a threat to you,’ the student advised.

Looking at Ruby and then at Natasha, Bucky was concerned. He could tell that they were communicating telepathically, but he had no idea what they were saying.

“May I show you to your room, Miss Romanoff?” she offered.

“Call me ‘Natasha,’ and thank you,” she replied.

“I’ll take her the rest of the way,” the student informed Janice, who smiled and began to descend the stairs.

Handing Sébastien to Bucky, Natasha took her suitcase from him and followed Ruby down the hallway of the west wing. As she reached the door of the first bedroom, she stopped and turned to look longingly at Bucky as if she’d never see him again.

He gave her an encouraging grin to let her know that everything would be all right.

“Come on, mon ami. I’ll show you to your room,” Gambit said as he picked up his friend’s duffle bag.

Taking Bucky to the room across the hall from his own, the Cajun asked, “You don’t mind dis one again, do you?”

The assassin laughed and replied, “I don’t mind if you don’t.”

Jared placed Sébastien’s pet carrier on the floor just inside the door as Bucky put the cat on the bed.

Setting his friend’s duffle bag on the floor next to the window, Gambit advised, “Janice will be serving dinner soon, so come on down when you’re ready.”

“I’ll unpack and be right there. Thank you – both of you,” he replied earnestly.

Jared gave Bucky a hug and left the room.

As Gambit closed the door behind them, Bucky removed his leather jacket and hung it on the coat hook on the back of the door. He then opened his suit carrier and hung its contents in the closet. From his duffle bag, he removed his dress shoes and placed them on the floor next to the bed.

He next retrieved a large plastic bowl with a lid and a small bag of kitty litter. He removed the lid, poured some litter into the bowl, and set it down in the corner near the window as Sébastien watched him curiously from the bed.

“Don’t knock this over, you hear?” he admonished the cat.

Walking to the door, Bucky glanced back and smiled at his beloved pet before leaving for dinner.

*  *  *  *  *  *

The students were all eager to prepare for the dance, so they hastily ate their roasted chicken with broccoli and gobbled slices of tasty apple pie before racing off to get ready.

While Bucky and Gambit helped Janice wash the dishes, Storm and Jubilee helped some of the girls style their hair.

Meanwhile, Natasha sat alone in her guest room freshening up her makeup.

‘What have I gotten myself into?’ she wondered as she listened to girls laughing and running from room to room.

She suddenly heard a knock on the door.

“Come in,” she called.

Stepping into the room was an auburn haired girl wearing a black Cheap Trick t-shirt, a red and blue kilt, black tights, and Dr. Martens Mary Jane shoes.

“Hi! I’m Daria,” the girl said stepping forward and clasping her hands behind her back.

“Hello, Daria. I’m Natasha. What can I do for you?”

Hesitantly, the student replied, “Headmaster Munroe frowns on us girls wearing makeup, so most of us don’t have any. I was wondering if I might be able to borrow some from you. You see there’s this boy...” she trailed off.

Smiling broadly, the spy asked, “Oh, so there’s a boy you want to impress, yes?”

“Uh...yes,” she confessed.

“Well, I certainly know what that’s like. Why don’t you have a seat and I’ll see what I can do for you?” offered the spy.

“Gee, thanks, Natasha!” the student chirped.

As she began applying makeup to the girl’s face, the Widow asked, “Are you excited about the dance tonight?”

“I’m a bit nervous,” Daria said.

“Is that because of the boy you like?” Natasha wondered.

“No, it’s because I’m the DJ tonight, and I’ll be disappointed if no one dances.”

Shocked, Natasha asked, “The DJ! Really? What does your boyfriend think of that?”

“Who – Reed? He’s not my boyfriend. He’s just a pal,” the student informed her matter-of-factly.

“Oh, I see,” the Widow said not believing the girl.

Pushing her shoulder-length hair away from her face, Daria studied herself in the mirror.

“I gave you somewhat of a natural look so it won’t be too obvious to your headmaster that you’re wearing makeup,” the spy informed the student.

“It looks great. Thanks, Natasha! Will I see you at the dance?”

“You certainly will,” she assured her with a smile.

“Okay. I’ll see you soon, then!” Daria said as she rose and walked to the door.

“Bye!” Natasha said, and the student closed the door behind her.

*  *  *  *  *  *

Bucky was almost finished dressing but could not decide what to do with his neck-length hair. He wanted to wear it loose but thought that perhaps it was more appropriate to wear it in a bun since he would be dressed in a suit. He fixed his tie as he vacillated.

Just then, there was a knock on the assassin’s door.

“Come in,” he bade.

Entering the room was his dapper Cajun friend dressed in black pants, a purple vest, and a black dress shirt with an unbuttoned collar.

“Wow! You clean up pretty well, my friend,” Bucky remarked.

“Why, thank you, Sergeant. You don’t look so bad yourself,” the gaunt mutant replied with a wink of his left eye. As usual, his right eye was obscured by his long auburn bangs.

“I see those clothing tags are still serving you well,” noted the assassin.

“Yeah, I still appreciate dat. It makes being color blind a whole lot easier. Thanks again,” his friend said gratefully.

Staring at the floor for a moment, Bucky sighed.

“What’s wrong?” Gambit asked.

“I hope Natasha’s settling in well,” the soldier lamented.

“I’m sure Red is doin’ just fine and makin’ herself pretty for you.”

“You don’t like her, do you?” Bucky asked with a sharp laugh.

“I wouldn’t say dat. She’s sharp around the edges, but she’s all right, I reckon,” the Cajun admitted.

Bucky smiled for a moment then said, “Well, let’s not keep everyone waiting. Shall we?”

Opening the door, Gambit exited the room first. As Bucky stepped into the hall behind him, they nearly collided with boys who were running down the hall on their way to the dance.

“Gentlemen! No running in the halls,” the Cajun cautioned.

“I like it when you’re in ‘teacher mode.’ You sound so official,” the soldier laughed.

“Just tryin’ to keep you from getting trampled by dem kids, Sergeant,” his friend advised.

Looking down the hall toward the opposite wing, the two men could see brightly dressed girls racing toward the stairs as well.

“Dey all in a hurry to run downstairs and be wallflowers,” Gambit lamented.

“They won’t dance?” asked Bucky somewhat surprised.

“Most of dem, no. At their age, did you?”

“Heck, yeah! Pal, I was _born_ thinking about girls, and proud of it!” the assassin proclaimed.

Laughing, Gambit replied, “Well, Sergeant, you’re the exception to the rule. Come. Let’s see if we can make sure dat music don’t go to waste tonight!”

When the two friends reached the landing at the top of the stairs, they looked to their right and were stunned.

Approaching them was Natasha with her long red hair swept up and pinned at the top of her head. One thin lock had escaped and hung in a soft ringlet behind her right ear. Her teal dress was floor-length and off-the-shoulder with a slit up the front to the knee. Her only jewelry was the 2 karat diamond necklace that the assassin gave to her on her last birthday.

Bucky was speechless. Smiling at her adoringly, he did not know when he had seen her look so lovely.

From behind her stepped Ruby in a dark blue, scoop neck dress with a matching shrug. Her natural beauty was accented by a silver hair comb which pinned her hair back over her left ear.

“Ladies, I don’t know what to say. You both look beautiful,” the soldier said.

“Thank you, James,” Natasha said with a smile.

Blushing, Ruby said, “Thank you, Bucky.”

“Shall we?” he asked raising both elbows to escort the  two downstairs.

“Uh-uh, Sergeant. You _have_ a date,” Gambit said nodding at Ruby. “Red is _mine_ tonight,” he said approaching Natasha and putting his arm around her waist.

Surprised, the Black Widow looked at Gambit in shocked and then gazed at Bucky expecting him to protest. She tried to hide her disappointment when he did not.

“I’ll lend you my best girl for the night, pal, but don’t get attached. She’s saving the last dance for me!” Bucky advised him.

Hoping she would get more than one dance with her beau, Natasha decided to make the best of the evening. Taking the mutant’s arm, she silently walked downstairs with him as Bucky and his date Ruby followed cheerfully.

*  *  *  *  *  *

Down the hall past the security office on the first floor, Gambit led the two couples to a spacious gathering room which was decorated with blue and white streamers and balloons. Three walls of the room were lined with chairs which Colossus and some of the male students painstakingly arranged that afternoon.

At the far end of the room were two tables. On the short one sat a DJ’s table with an iPod docking station. The large speakers on either side of the room already blared music which Daria selected from an extensive and eclectic playlist compiled just for the occasion.

The other table was long and adorned with a white table cloth. It held a large punch bowl, short stacks of clear plastic cups, and stacked napkins.

As Gambit predicted, most of the students were either chatting in same-sex groups or sitting in chairs.

Disappointed that he was right, he said, “Oh, we got to get dis party started. Daria, where you at?”

“I’m right here, cher!” the DJ called from where she was standing with her friends Edith, Alisa, and Jennifer. She was still wearing the black tights and Dr. Martens Mary Janes from earlier, but she had changed into a formfitting black dress.

“Turn dat volume up, gal,” he instructed.

“But Headmaster Munroe said –”

“Never mind what she said. Just turn it up,” the Cajun insisted.

“Well...okay,” the DJ said as she walked toward the music table.

Turning to Natasha, the tall, thin mutant asked, “May I have dis dance, chèrie?”

“I’m a spy, and we spies don’t dance,” she declined.

“Den, I teach you!” he offered taking her hand in his and guiding her of the center of the dance floor.

Natasha looked back at Bucky in near horror. Earlier, when he escorted Ruby downstairs, the Black Widow worried that she would be on her own the entire night. Now, she feared being embarrassed in front of the whole school as she struggled to keep in step with the surefooted thief.

Bowing to Ruby, Bucky asked, “May I have this dance?”

Blushing and smiling demurely, she thought, ‘Why, yes!’

The assassin took her hand and escorted her to the dance floor to join Gambit and Natasha.

The students watched the couples for a few minutes and then looked around the room at each other.

From a group of boys stepped a student named Reed who had neck-length black hair and the power to see music as colorful spheres. Slowly, he approached Daria, Edith, Alisa, and Jennifer and stood quietly near them until they noticed his presence.

When they turned to look at him, he nervously asked, “Hey, Daria? Would you like to dance?”

Quickly glancing at her friends, she shrugged and replied with a smile, “Sure!”

When Gambit saw the two students join them, he felt more optimistic about the evening’s festivities.

“Now, we’ve got ourselves a dance!” he cheerfully proclaimed.

As the next song began, more students joined them until almost all of the students were dancing.

Looking around the room, Bucky saw Colossus dancing with Jubilee. He knew that they were not romantically involved but was glad to see them participating.

Meanwhile, Nightcrawler sat in a corner by himself as he sipped on Janice’s delicious fruit punch. He was content to be alone and only joined the party in order to hear the music.

Wearing a vintage pale green party dress that hugged her torso but fanned out from the waist down, Janice stood near the beverage table watching the students gradually pair up and move onto the dance floor.

Standing with the teacher was Storm, who looked elegant in a black column dress which ended mid-calf.

“Well, I don’t believe it, but they’re actually dancing this year!” Janice exclaimed with pride.

“Yes, but I specifically told Daria to keep the volume down and to not play slow songs,” the headmaster replied.

“No slow songs?” the teacher asked in dismay.

“I want them to enjoy themselves but not become too ‘familiar,’” Storm informed her.

“Ororo, we only do this once a year. Let the kids have fun!” Janice implored.

The headmaster bit her bottom lip as she considered the suggestion.

Glancing down at the punch bowl, Janice noticed that all but a few ice cubes had melted. Not wanting to dilute it by adding more ice, she looked around the room until she saw Daria still dancing with Reed.

“Daria!” she called and waved the student over.

As she and her partner approached, the DJ asked, “Yes, Miss Janice?”

“The ice has melted and the punch is getting warm. Would you please chill it for me?” the sweet, cat-eyed art teacher requested.

“Of course!” Daria replied.

Pressing her left hand to the outside of the large glass bowl, the student used her power of manipulating water. Slowly, the glass began to frost as the temperature of punch dropped dramatically.

“Thank you, dear!” Janice said gratefully.

“Anytime, Miss J!” Daria replied cheerfully as she and Reed returned to the dance floor.

Looking at her colleague disapprovingly, Storm scolded, “Janice, we’re supposed to be teaching the students to use their powers intelligently and responsibly – not to perform parlor tricks.”

“Ororo, there was no harm in asking Daria to do that. It was a good deed performed for everyone’s benefit,” the lovely teacher advised.

“All right, but just for tonight,” the headmaster conceded.

*  *  *  *  *  *

As they danced, Gambit studied Natasha’s worried face.

“Am I dat bad of a dance teacher, Red?” he asked knowing that her mind was not on him but elsewhere.

“It’s not you,” she replied as she watched Bucky and Ruby enjoying themselves nearby.

“You know dat the only reason you’re here is because your man is graciously fulfilling the wish of a student, right? She’ll only have him one night, but you’ll have his heart the rest of your life if you play your cards right,” the mutant sagely advised her.

Giving it some thought, Natasha felt guilty about being jealous of Ruby.

“I suppose you’re right,” the spy replied.

“Of course I am,” he smiled devilishly and winked with his one visible eye.

“Remy, are you ever going to tell me what happened between James and Clint that night you boys went to the bar?” she asked.

“Chère, let’s just say dat some people are like gum on the bottom of your shoe. Dey don’t have the intelligence or decency to just shut up and go away,” he said referring to the meddlesome archer.

“But –” she began.

“Just let it rest, Red. Trust me; you _really_ don’t want to know,” he advised suddenly becoming quite serious.

She became uncomfortable having never seen the Cajun so serious before. As he suggested, she decided to drop the subject.

When the song came to an end, Gambit tenderly held Natasha’s hand as he called to Bucky.

“Hey, James! Dancing is thirsty work. Let’s get these girls some punch.”

Bucky nodded, and when Gambit and Natasha joined them, the girls took a seat along the wall while the two men made their way to the beverage table.

As they walked, Gambit asked, “If Red was a ballerina, why is it dat she doesn’t dance so well?”

“Nat was never a ballerina!” Bucky informed him.

 _“No?”_   the Cajun asked.

“That was just one of her covers. When we were in the Red Room program together, the Soviet’s planted false memories in their spies. It helped them to be more convincing if they could offer names, places, and dates to back-up with their covers. It was easier to convince others if they believed it themselves. She was brainwashed into thinking she was a ballerina, but she knows now that she never really was.” Bucky explained.

“Wow...dey really did a number on you two,” the mutant replied.

“Yeah. That’s why we understand each other. We went through a few of the same things in the Red Room.”

*  *  *  *  *  *

At the beverage table, when the two friends approached Janice and Storm, Gambit said, “My! You ladies look lovely tonight!”

“Thank you, Remy,” Storm said as he kissed her hand.

“You savin’ a dance for me, aren’t you Stormy?”

Snatching her hand back the regal headmaster exclaimed, “Remy! Don’t be fresh!”

“Dis boy’s not takin’ ‘no’ for an answer, so if you ain’t wearin’ your dancin’ shoes, you better go get dem, gal!” he teased as he nudged her with his elbow.

The four laughed heartily.

“That goes for you, too, Janice,” Bucky said as he looked at the art teacher adoringly.

“I’m not much of a dancer,” she confessed shyly.

“No worries. I’ll do all the work,” he promised as he held her hand.

Watching the assassin from the other side of the room, Natasha was becoming annoyed.

‘Why are you so tense?’ Ruby asked her telepathically.

Looking at the student, the spy thought, ‘James has ignored me since we arrived at this school.’

‘He’s not ignoring you. He’s just happy to see his new friends again and is enjoying himself.’

‘It’s not fair to leave me all alone,’ Natasha thought sadly.

‘How often does he enjoy himself doing things that he really likes?’ Ruby thought as she stared at the Black Widow intently.

‘Well…’ Natasha thought as she gazed at the floor in front of her feet.

‘How often do any of you Avengers do something that you really enjoy? You spend your days saving the world. What harm is one night of dance?’ the telepath asked.

Natasha felt guilty and her eyes began to tear.

Grasping the spy’s left hand, Ruby smiled at her.

‘Let him have this night of fun, and enjoy it yourself. He’ll love you all the more for it. I promise you that!’ she said using her healing powers to calm the Avenger.

Suddenly, the spy relaxed as the tense look on her face began to disappear. She was not sure why, but she felt happier and more at ease.

Just then, a young student with blonde hair approached Natasha and Ruby where they sat.

“Hey, girl! I remember you. You’re that sweet shorty with the smooth whip – the one who came to the school a while back,” Luke said.

“Ah, yes. You’re Luke, aren’t you?” Natasha asked with a crooked smile.

“Cool! The Black Widow remembers me!” he exclaimed proudly.

“That’s right. You might also recall that my boyfriend is the Winter Soldier. He’s the deadliest assassin on the planet and can kill a man in a hundred different ways – conservatively speaking, of course,” the spy informed him.

With his eyes as big as saucers, Luke gulped audibly.

“I didn’t mean any harm, sweet cake. He knows that, right?”

“I don’t know. Why don’t you tell him yourself? He’s standing right behind you,” she said with a devilish grin.

Slowly, the teen turned around to see Bucky standing behind him giving him a merciless stare.

All of the color suddenly vanished from Luke’s face and his knees began to buckle.

“I...I...” was all he could manage before he darted away to hide behind Storm at the other side of the room.

The foursome erupted in laughter.

“What was that all about?” Bucky asked when he finally stopped laughing.

“Oh, he’s just a Bieber wannabe getting fresh with an older girl,” said Natasha.

“Well, who can blame him? You look amazing tonight!” he replied.

“I didn’t think you noticed,” she said quietly.

Deciding to give the assassin and the spy a few moments alone, Gambit said to Ruby, “Come on. Let’s you and me show these amateurs how it’s done!”

Taking the telepath’s hand, the thief led her to the dance floor.

“Are you having a good time, Nat?” Bucky asked innocently.

“Well...I suppose,” she said after a long sip of her punch.

Bucky kissed her tenderly on the forehead and said, “Thanks for being so understanding. When we get home, I’m going to thank you properly.”

“You better!” she said choking back tears.

Natasha remembered what Ruby said about letting him have this one night of fun. She took a deep breath and gave him the sweetest smile she could muster even though she was faking it.

In compiling her playlist, Daria had included a few songs for the adults in between songs by artists like Maroon 5, Pharell, Nicki Minaj, and Taylor Swift. Like Gambit, her roots were in Louisiana, so the auburn haired DJ also included a few songs for her Cajun pal.

When “Le Chanky-Chank Français” by Beausoleil began to play, Gambit screamed, “Aieee! She’s playing our song!”

Finding Daria, he took her by the hand and led her away from Reed.

“Excuse me while I borrow your dance partner,” he yelled over his shoulder.

The students stepped back to give the two Louisianans room to do the Cajun Two-Step.

“Sorry! Someone owes me a dance,” Bucky said as he walked away from Natasha and quickly made his way across the room to Janice.

Without asking, he took her hand and led her onto the dance floor.

“Bucky! I don’t know how to –” she began to explain.

“Just follow my lead,” he insisted.

A few students tried to keep up with the assassin and the thief while most just stood and clapped to the beat cheering on them and their partners.

As the song ended, the students all cheered and congratulated the two couples on such a lively dance.

“Now, wasn’t that fun?” Bucky asked Janice.

“It was amazing, Sergeant! Thank you, so much,” she said practically giddy. “I haven’t danced in years and couldn’t have asked for a better partner.”

“Aw, thank you!” he replied with a nod of his head.

Bucky liked dancing with the teacher more than he admitted. He liked the way she let him lead and felt it was indicative of the way she always treated him. She placed no restrictions on his behavior and made no demands of him. She simply allowed him to be himself, and that was something he had not felt in a very long time.

Suddenly, Bucky heard the first notes of “It’s Been a Long, Long Time,” by Harry James and his orchestra, and the soldier looked to where Natasha had been sitting.

Running to the other side of the room, he realized that she was gone. Searching the room frantically, he decided to go into the hallway. There, he saw her striding toward the staircase.

“Nat! Natasha, where are you going?” he called.

“I’m tired and want to go to bed,” she replied not turning to look at him.

Running after her, Bucky grabbed Natasha’s arm and turned her to face him. He was surprised to see that she was crying.

“Baby, what’s wrong? Tell me!” he pled.

Before she could stop herself, she tried to slap him across his left cheek.

Blocking her strike, he grabbed her wrist with the lightning fast reflexes of his cloaked, cybernetic hand.

“I’m so angry with you! You ignored me all night and never danced with me once. Why did you bring me here – to humiliate me?” she demanded as she struggled to free her arm from his grip.

“You know I was invited. I asked you along so you wouldn’t worry that I was up to something. I’m sorry that I’ve been neglectful. Dance with me, Nat! Dance with me _now!”_ he begged as he stepped closer and slid his right arm around her waist.

She pulled away from him and tried to walk away, but he grabbed her arm again and embraced her.

As he gently rocked her back and forth, Natasha’s anger began to wane.

“I hate you right now,” the spy whispered as she rested her head on his chest.

“I know. I have that effect on people,” he replied.

“That’s not funny,” she snapped.

“I wasn’t joking,” he said and kissed her on the forehead. When she looked up at him, he kissed her passionately on the lips.

The two stopped swaying and stood still for a long time kissing in the hallway.

When the song ended, Gambit looked around the room and noticed that the assassin and the spy were conspicuously missing. He stepped into the hallway to go look for them and saw the couple a few yards away. Turning, the Cajun walked back into the room.

“Have you seen Bucky?” Ruby asked as Gambit strode toward her.

Lying to keep her from going into the hallway, he replied, “No, but I’m pretty sure you owe me another dance,” he said guiding the student to the dance floor.

Of the thief’s mutant powers, one was his ability to shield his mind from being read. He was happy to have the ability that night because he knew that otherwise, Ruby would have known he was lying about Bucky’s whereabouts.

When the song ended, Bucky and Natasha heard Storm make an announcement.

“Students, we’re glad that you’ve had a nice time, but it’s getting late. We’ll have one last song, and then it’s time for you to report to your rooms”

“Aw!” was the unanimous chorus.

“Lights out in 20 minutes!” the no nonsense headmaster proclaimed.

As the last song played over the speakers, Jared helped his mother Janice start clearing up the beverage table.

As Daria was saying goodnight to Reed, Storm approached and scolded her.

“Young lady, I thought I told you distinctly not to play any slow songs.”

“What – Harry James? I played that for our guest of honor,” she confessed referring to Bucky.

“Well, all right then...”

The headmaster began to walk away but then turned back.

“Reed, please fold that table and lean it against the wall. You can put it away in the morning.”

“Yes, headmaster,” he agreed and then smiled at Daria.

When Storm reached the doorway, she gasped and stopped in her tracks at seeing Bucky and Natasha fervidly kissing with the spy’s back against the wall.

“You two! Go to my office NOW!” she sneered.

Staring at her for a moment, the couple felt as if they were school children. As guests, they felt they should oblige, so they slowly walked ahead of the headmaster.

Once inside her office, Bucky tried to calm her down.

“Storm, I know how this looks, but –”

“I don’t wish to hear a word from you, Sergeant! You were invited here as a guest with the expectation that you would maintain a certain level of decorum. Now, I find you on the verge of sex in our hallways!” the headmaster remarked.

Protesting, Bucky said, “Now, headmaster, that’s not fair –”

“Silence!” she yelled. Her shout was followed by a clap of thunder

Knowing that the principal’s mutant power was the ability to control weather, Bucky realized that he and Natasha were in serious trouble.

Suddenly, without first knocking on the door, Gambit entered Storm’s office.

“Remy, did I call for you?” the headmaster scolded.

“Well, I heard the thunder and figured you were angry,” he explained.

“We’re discussing a serious infraction of our school rules here, Remy, so if you’ll excuse us...” she said.

“Yeah, I figured you’d be upset about dem kissing,” he said.

“You were right to think...Wait. You _saw_ them kissing?” she asked.

Not knowing what to say, Gambit stared unblinking at her.

“You _saw_ them kissing lustfully in clear view of any student who might have walked into that hallway, yet you did nothing? Is _that_ what you’re telling me, Remy?”

“Oh-oh,” the Cajun whispered to himself realizing that he had just incurred his friend’s wrath.

“Well...” Gambit tried to explain.

“Leave us!” she demanded as another clap of thunder struck.

As his friend turned to leave, Bucky tried once again to explain.

“Storm, Natasha was upset because I didn’t dance with her tonight. We argued, and I tried to explain that I was invited here to escort Ruby and needed to devote my attention to her tonight. I was only trying to apologize to Natasha when –”

“Enough!” the headmaster yelled.

She looked disapprovingly at Natasha and then back at Bucky.

“As I told you during your last visit, Sergeant, some of our students are at a very impressionable age. The faculty tries hard to keep their hormones in check. The last thing we need is a demonstration of unbridled sex in the hallway.”

“I’m so sorry, Storm. It won’t happen again,” Bucky promised.

Studying his face and then Natasha’s for a moment, she remarked, “I must say that I do not understand the nature of your relationship. Please go to your rooms and stay there until morning.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he replied as he and Natasha left the office.

As they stepped into the hallway, most of the students were climbing the staircase as well.

When they reached the landing, Bucky said, “Goodnight, Nat,” and squeezed her right hand before walking toward the men’s wing of the school.

“Goodnight, James,” she whispered as she stood watching him go.

As she turned to walk to her room, Ruby appeared behind her.

“Have you seen Bucky?” she asked.

“He’s gone to his room,” the sad spy replied without turning to her.

“Oh...I wanted to thank him and say goodnight.”

“Well, I’m sure you’ll see him in the morning,” Natasha said as she opened her door and closed it behind her.

Ruby stood outside her door for a moment and then ran down the hall to catch up with Edith, Alisa, and Jennifer who were walking to their rooms in the women’s wing.

At the bottom of the stairs, Reed and Daria stood facing each other.

“Will I see you at breakfast, Miss Daria?” the brunette lad asked.

“Reed, we go to the same school. Of _course,_ you’ll see me, silly!” she laughed.

“Goodnight, then. I’ll save you a seat in the dining room,” he promised.

The two students walked up the large staircase together. When they reached the landing, they shyly smiled at one another and then parted.

As the students quickly settled in for the night, so did Natasha. Lying in bed, she stared at the window waiting for the Winter Soldier to climb through it as he did nearly every night when they were in the Red Room program together. That was until she told him she was marrying Alexi Shostakov. She quickly fell in love with the celebrated test pilot and forgot all about the Winter Soldier.

Likewise, Bucky forced himself to forget about her as well.

After tonight’s dance, Natasha waited for him, but he never came.

*  *  *  *  *  *

In his guest room down the hall, Bucky lay on his bed teaching Sébastien how to ‘box.’

Hearing a quiet knock on his door, he said, “Come in.”

Gambit entered wearing a frown on his face which indicated that things did not go well with Storm after the assassin and the spy left her office.

“I went back to smooth things over with Stormy after you and Red left,” he said as he straddled the room’s desk chair backwards.

“I take it that my open invitation to visit the school has now been revoked,” Bucky replied wryly.

“Oh, she’ll get over it. Me and Storm are like brother and sister. She never stays mad at me for long. You – you might be a different story,” he said half-jokingly.

“Maybe I should try talking to her again,” offered the assassin.

“If I were you, I’d just leave it, mon ami. Let dat dust settle,” the Cajun suggested.

“Hmm...You know her best. I guess you’re right.”

“I always am,” replied Gambit with a smile.

“I wouldn’t go that far, pal,” Bucky laughed.

Rising from the chair, Gambit pushed it under the desk and walked toward the door.

“Get some rest, Sergeant. See you at breakfast?”

“Yeah. Probably.”

“Until den,” the Cajun said as he opened the door and closed it behind him.

*  *  *  *  *  *

The next morning, Bucky was awakened when Sébastien sat on his chest.

Looking at the clock on the nightstand, he saw that it was 5:30 – the time that the soldier had been rising since his days in the army.

“Are you hungry, boy?” the assassin asked as he did every morning since being gifted with the cat by Gambit.

Lifting the cat from his chest and rising from the bed, he went to his duffle bag and retrieved a small container of cat food.

Opening it, the assassin watched Sébastien begin to nibble heartily.

As the cat feasted on his breakfast, Bucky lowered himself to the floor and began his regimen of 300 morning pushups. He decided that would have to suffice in place of his normal daily workout in Steve’s weight room.

Making quick work of his exercises, Bucky then rose and removed from his duffle bag a plastic case containing a bar of soap.

Turning to the feasting cat he said, “I’m going to shower now. I’ll be back soon!”

As if he could understand, Sébastien stopped eating and looked up at the assassin for a moment before returning his attention to the last bites of food.

*  *  *  *  *  *

The Winter Soldier stood alone and naked under a shower head in the communal men’s bathroom, which was at the end of the long hallway. As the warm water cascaded over his seemingly chiseled, muscular body, he wondered if he had made a mistake in coming to the school.

He wanted to fulfill Ruby’s wish of having him escort her to the dance. He was also excited to visit with his new friends once again. However, he did not know if it had been worth it to upset Natasha.

Bucky turned off the water and reached for a large, white bath towel. Once dry, he began to dress.

As he put on a pair of jeans, the assassin heard one of the toilets flush in the adjacent room. For a moment, he stood motionless as he listened intently. Slowly, he began to move his right hand toward his left shoulder in order to cloak his cybernetic arm.

Staring at the doorway, he saw a mop of auburn hair poking around the corner.

“No need to cloak your arm, Sergeant. I’ve seen it before, you know,” Gambit said quietly.

“Remy! How did you sneak up on me like that?” the assassin asked as he relaxed and lowered his right arm.

“I wouldn’t be the best cat burglar in the world if I came stomping in here, would I?” the master thief replied with a broad smile.

“‘The best in the world,’ huh?” Bucky teased as he pulled a black t-shirt over his head.

“I’m asked for by name,” the Cajun said proudly as he laid his right hand on his chest and bowed his head.

This action caused the thief’s hair to fall forward and cover his face so that his eyes were completely hidden. Raising his head, he used his left hand to slick back his hair and reveal his seldom-seen forehead. However, as soon as he removed his hand, the auburn mop once again concealed the top half of his face.

“Yeah, I know how that goes. Unfortunately, so am I,” the assassin confessed.

“So, what you doin’ in here at dis hour?” the Cajun asked his friend.

“I told you. I’m a soldier, so I’m used to getting up early. You’ve heard of ‘Reveille’ – right?”

“Ain’t nobody blowing no trumpet ‘round here, Sergeant,” the thief laughed.

“Well, that’s _my_ excuse. What’s _yours?”_ Bucky asked with a smile.

With a sly grin, Gambit replied, “Oh, I just needed to use the amenities.”

Becoming serious, Bucky asked, “Remy? Did I make a mistake in coming here?”

“Why you ask dat?” the Cajun wondered.

“It upset Natasha that I didn’t spend more time with her. She’s right. That wasn’t fair to her,” he said.

Studying his friend’s worried face for a moment, Gambit replied, “If you told her your reason for coming here, den dat’s something _she_ needs to work out – not you.”

Bucky quietly considered the mutant’s sagely advice. After a few moments, he decided that regardless, he’d try to make it up to her.

Shrugging his shoulders, he finally said, “I guess I better go start packing.”

Smiling, Gambit turned and began walking away.

“Where are you going?” the curious assassin asked.

“Back to bed,” the thief informed him.

 _“Bed?”_   Bucky asked in dismay.

“Hell, yeah! _You_   da one been in da army. We Cajuns don’t get up dis early!”

“But you’re already _up._ That’s crazy!” said the assassin.

“Oh, _I’m_ crazy? Yeah, said da man who got the word ‘ass’ in his profession twice,” Gambit remarked without turning to face him.

Laughing, Bucky teased, “I hate you, swamp rat.”

“Back at ya, sidekick!” the thief said as he disappeared into the hallway.

*  *  *  *  *  *

When Bucky returned to his room, Sébastien ran to greet him.

Picking up the cat and placing him on the bed, he said, “We can play in a few minutes. I want to pack first.”

The obedient feline reclined and watched the assassin return his belongings to his duffle bag and place his suit in its hanging carrier.

When he was finished, he sat on the bed next to the cat and lifted him onto his lap.

“Come on. Let’s get back to your boxing lessons. Your mom doesn’t think you need to know how to fight, but I say you should be able to defend yourself,” the soldier declared.

Bucky knew that if Sébastien were ever attacked, his natural instincts would take over and he would defend himself as cats normally do. He just used boxing as a means of bonding with his feline friend and giving him some exercise.

Holding his right hand in front of Sébastien’s face, the assassin encouraged him.

“Come on, pal. Hit it!”

The cat raised his right paw and tapped Bucky’s right palm.

“Great!”

Raising his left hand and lowering his right, he continued.

“You can do it!”

Sébastien raised his left paw and tapped Bucky’s metal hand.

“That’s my boy!” he cooed as he leaned forward and kissed the top of the cat’s head.

Meowing, Sébastien seemed happy that Bucky was pleased. Standing on Bucky’s left leg, the cat put his front paws on the assassin’s chest and began licking his face.

Stroking the cat’s fur, Bucky said, “I love you, too, pal.”

Reclining against the pillows, the assassin allowed his cat to lie on his chest. Meanwhile, Bucky picked up his cell phone and used a news app to read the latest headlines and articles of interest.

An hour later, Bucky began to hear activity in the hallway. Putting down his phone, he listened as students began to rise and prepare themselves for day.

He knew that Janice would be in the kitchen preparing breakfast, so he decided to see if she needed help.

“Hey, pal! Let’s see what Janice is serving this morning,” he said as he scooped the cat into his arms.

*  *  *  *  *  *

As he entered the kitchen, the assassin’s stomach began to growl.

“Good morning, Janice! Did you sleep well?” Bucky asked upon seeing the lovely teacher standing at the stove.

“Good morning, Bucky! Yes, I did. How about you?” she replied with a brilliant smile.

“Yeah...me too. I didn’t realize I was hungry until now!”

As he lowered Sébastien to the floor, he saw Jared stacking plates at the end of the breakfast bar.

“Morning, Jared! Can I help you with those?” Bucky asked.

“No, I’ve got it,” he replied.

The boy would have appreciated the help, but he did not want the Winter Soldier to think he could not handle the chore. 

Just then, Gambit appeared in the doorway.

“Oh, you’re up again, I see,” Bucky teased.

“Of course, I’m up. I always help Janice with de meals,” Gambit scolded him.

“Well, is there anything I can do?” the soldier asked.

“You can get out of de way. She needs someone who knows his way around de kitchen,” the Cajun joked.

“Wow! Look who got out on the wrong side of the bed this morning,” Bucky remarked.

“Actually, if you don’t mind, you can help by moving the sausages from the sauté pan to that platter,” Janice suggested pointing to a large plate on the counter.

 _“That,_ I can do!” he said proudly as he moved Sébastien to the corner of the kitchen and then washed his hands.

As Bucky used tongs to stack the sausages, Janice began cracking eggs on a large griddle. On another, she poured scrambled eggs.

“You make their eggs to order?” the assassin asked as students start to file into the dining room.

“Yes, some prefer scrambled; others prefer ‘sunny side up,’” she replied.

With a sharp laugh, Bucky snapped, “Man! In the army, I ate whatever was put in front of me – like it or not. Only the top brass got food made-to-order.”

“Dis ain’t da army, Sergeant. We don’t want dem to run away, so we give dem a few choices and comforts,” Gambit said with a smile.

“Spoiled,” Bucky said under his breath.

As students formed a line at the breakfast bar, Bucky placed the sausage platter next to the stacked plates.

At the far end of the counter next to a large pitcher of orange juice, Gambit laid a platter of stacked toast. He then brought over a bowl of whipped butter and two smaller bowls of jam – one strawberry and one grape. He then went to the stove and helped Janice serve eggs to the students.

“Don’t be shy! Grab a plate, Sergeant,” the Cajun urged his friend.

“Oh, I can wait until the kids get theirs. Besides, I’m waiting for Natasha.”

As if on cue, the redheaded spy entered the room and looked around. Dressed in dark blue leggings, a matching sweat jacket, and a pink Spandex tank top, she approached the group.

“Good morning,” she said surprised to see Bucky serving breakfast.

Leaning over, he kissed her on the head.

“Mornin’, babe! Grab a plate,” he chirped.

“I want _both_ of you to eat,” Janice instructed.

“We don’t want to cut the line,” Bucky replied.

“Nonsense! You’re guests. Grab a plate and I’ll serve you,” she offered.

Looking at the food, Natasha was not impressed.

“Do you have any fresh fruit?” she asked.

“Over on the counter there,” the teacher pointed.

Taking a plate from the stack, Natasha went to the counter and placed an apple and a bunch of grapes on it. She then walked to a table in the corner and sat down.

Janice placed scrambled eggs on a plate for Bucky and handed it to him.

The assassin smiled at the teacher and taking the plate with his cloaked left hand, he patted her on the shoulder with his right. He then added toast and sausage to his plate and picked up a second fork from the utensils container. Walking over to where the spy was sitting, he picked up her plate and turned to walk away.

“Hey! What are you doing?” she asked with surprise.

“Here, we eat with the students,” he informed her, and placed her plate on a table near the center of the dining room.

The Black Widow stared at her lover for a moment and then rose to join him.

When the students were all seated and eating, Janice and Gambit served themselves. Janice sat with her son Jared and his new friends, while Gambit sat with Bucky and Natasha, who were seated at a table with a few students.

Resting her left hand gently on Bucky’s right thigh, Natasha took her fork and ate tiny pieces of egg from his plate. She picked up one slice of his toast and took a bite, and then held it to his mouth for him to bite as well.

“Don’t let Stormy see you doin’ dat,” Gambit quietly warned them.

“What’s up with her, anyway?” the Widow snapped with a frown.

“Raising kids is a big responsibility – especially when dey other people’s kids. She’s just tryin’ to keep dem on the straight and narrow,” Gambit replied.

The comment stung Natasha who was unable to bear children. Removing her hand from Bucky’s thigh, she popped a grape into her mouth as she pouted.

To cheer her up, Bucky leaned over and whispering in her ear, “When we get home, I’m gonna make you scream with ecstasy.”

Natasha blushed and squeezed his thigh under the table.

As Storm entered the dining room, the students all said, “Good morning, Headmaster.”

“Good morning, students,” Strom replied.

Looking at the assassin and the spy, she said, “I trust our guests slept well.”

“Yes, we did, headmaster. We’ll be leaving soon,” Bucky said somewhat apologetically.

“At your leisure,” she replied and turned to pour herself a cup of coffee from the pot that Janice perked. She placed fruit on a plate and then sat next to Janice.

“I can’t tell. Is she still mad?” Bucky asked Gambit.

“She’s fine, but I wouldn’t press my luck,” he suggested.

“We should get going,” Natasha said as she felt Sébastien brushing against her ankle.

Rising from the table, Bucky approached Janice and Storm.

“Ladies, we’re going to grab our things and get going. Thank you again for having us. It was a pleasure seeing you again.”

“There’s no rush, is there?” asked Janice as she looked at Storm.

“No, but I don’t want to keep Natasha away too long in case the Avengers need her,” Bucky replied.

He was lying. He just did not wish to overstay his welcome.

“Well, it was wonderful to see you again. We’ll come to see you off!” Janice offered.

As Bucky rejoined Natasha, she stood and smiled at Gambit.

“I’ll come help you with your bags, Red,” the mutant offered.

“Thank you, Remy,” she replied.

“Bye, kids!” Bucky said with a wave.

“You’re leaving?” Ruby exclaimed as she entered the dining room.

“Where have you been?” the assassin asked.

“Daria had a headache, so I was healing her,” she remarked as the DJ entered the room behind her. 

“Well, Nat and I are about to head back home. Can you meet us in the garage?” he asked.

“Of course!” she exclaimed as she turned and walked with Daria down the hallway.

*  *  *  *  *  *

As Bucky left his bedroom, he met Gambit at the top of the stairs where they waited for Natasha.

When she arrived, Gambit took her suitcase from her, and Bucky handed her Sébastien in his pet carrier.

Lifting his duffle and suit bag, Bucky led them down the stairs and toward the garage where they were surprised to see most of the students standing on either side of Natasha’s blue Shelby Mustang.

“Wow!” the assassin said as he looked at all the smiling faces.

Ruby was standing with her friends Daria, Edith, Alisa, and Jennifer and stepped forward to speak.

“Thank you for coming to our dance, Bucky. This was the best formal ever!” the telepath said with glee.

The other students gave a rousing cheer in agreement.

“Thank you for opening your home to us once again. We had an amazing time and hope to see you again someday,” he said looking at Storm who was standing behind the students.

She slowly nodded her head to indicate that he was still welcome there.

As Bucky and Gambit placed Sébastien and their bags in the car, students began to bid farewell.

“Bye, Bucky! See you soon,” called one student.

“See you later, Bucky!” said another.

The soldier opened the driver’s side door and closed it once Natasha was seated behind the wheel. As he walked to the other side of the car, students patted him on the back and waved to him.

He walked to Janice and gave her a hug.

“It’s been a pleasure. You take care of yourself,” he told her.

“I will. You do the same,” she replied.

Bucky then rubbed Jared’s head and said, “You be good and listen to your mom!”

“I will!” he said slightly annoyed that Bucky had reminded him in front of the other students.

“Thanks for the music, Daria. That Harry James was a nice touch,” the assassin said as he gave her a hug.

“Anytime, Sergeant!” she replied with a salute.

Approaching Storm, Bucky started to hug her but then hesitated.

When the headmaster extended her arms, he embraced her.

“I hope things are all right between us,” he said earnestly.

“As I said before, you’re always welcome here, Sergeant Barnes.”

“Thank you!” he replied.

Turning to Gambit, the assassin extended his hand.

Gambit shook it and then the two men hugged.

“You take care of yourself, swamp rat!” the assassin teased.

“I’ll be in touch, sidekick,” said the Cajun.

Lastly, the assassin turned to Ruby and gave her a hug.

“Thanks for inviting me. I had a wonderful time,” he said looking down at her.

‘The pleasure was mine. Don’t be a stranger, Sergeant,’ she replied telepathically.

‘I won’t!’ he thought before turning to leave.

Approaching the car, Bucky opened the passenger’s door, sat, and closed it before strapping on his seatbelt.

Natasha started the engine and slowly drove the car out of the garage as students cheered and waved behind them.

When the Mustang reached the front gates, they were already open.

Bucky turned to wave good-bye one last time as the car picked up speed and headed down the long path which led to the main road.

*  *  *  *  *  *

“Did you have a good time?” Natasha asked when they were nearly a mile away from the school.

“Yeah. Yeah, I did,” the assassin admitted. “I’m sorry your time there wasn’t more enjoyable.”

“Don’t worry about me. You were a man on a mission,” she said referring to Ruby’s invitation.

“I appreciate your understanding, babe, and I know she does, too,” the assassin replied with his long brown hair blowing in the wind.

“Well, when we get home, you can show me just how _much_ you appreciate it,” she cooed as she squeezed his left thigh happy in the knowledge that she now had him all to herself and no one was watching them. 

**Author's Note:**

> © 2016 Planet Press
> 
> The X-Men, Avengers and Winter Soldier characters herein are the property of Marvel Comics. The other characters including Daria, Ruby, Janice, Edith, Alisa, Jennifer, Reed and Sébastien the Cat were created by this author.


End file.
